Blinded By Loyalty
by Air Guardian
Summary: The Beast Master wants Xelloss to kill Filia. Will he do it? Please R/R!
1. So We Meet Again

Blinded By Loyalty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers TRY. *sob* Why'd life have to be this way??  
  
Warnings: This is a Xel/Filia fic and it might hint a little of Lina/Gourry. (I dunno yet since   
I haven't written the fic yet...I mean, the warning comes before the fic...uhhh...maybe I'll   
erase this section after I write it...if I remember that is...)  
  
AN: Because of the Chaptering system on fanfiction.net, I havta include the prologue and Chapter   
One in the same section. So, just don't get confused...  
~  
Summary: This takes place a couple of days after the TRY series. Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zel   
are still wandering around in search for money and food. (Unsuccessfully, if I may add...) Filia   
broke away from the group and settled in this lil' cottage by this village with uhhh...Chibi   
Valgaav. (I'm having a hard time imagining Val a baby...) Xelloss disappeared mysteriously after   
Filia left. (Sounds just like him eh?)  
~  
  
Prologue  
  
Xelloss watched the Beast Master slowly light another cigarette.  
  
"You called?"  
Zellas slowly put down the cigarette. "Xelloss...you know about the golden dragon Filia   
Ul Copt?"  
"Yes."  
"Exactly how much do you know about her?"  
"She has traveled with Lina Inverse. She's the last of her race and has a mace."  
"Do you know where she's living currently?"  
"In a small cottage with the baby Valgaav."  
Zellas stood up and walked around. "Good. Do you remember when you destroyed the Golden   
Dragons?"  
"Yes."  
Zellas turned and faced Xelloss. "I need all of the Golden Dragons destroyed. Every   
single one of them. Filia is the last one."  
"So my task is..."  
"Kill Filia."  
  
Chapter One  
So We Meet Again.  
  
Filia glanced around the market place. She had left Val in the care of her neighbor but   
she was afraid he'd blow something up.  
  
A flash of red. Filia's eyes caught the sight of a particular red-haired sorceress.   
  
"Lina! Is that you?"  
  
Lina Inverse heard her name being called. Looking up from a half eaten muffin, she saw a   
familiar blond dragon priestess.  
  
"Fi-mupphhhhfff-lia?" She asked between bites. Beside her, Amelia and Zel were staring   
at the empty plates and Gourry was still recovering from being hit with a fireball.  
  
Filia ran over to them.  
  
A flash of darkness. Filia froze. She sensed something...no some one nearby. A person of   
darkness...not exactly evil...but still... A name surfaced her mind. Xelloss. Filia shook her   
head. What was she doing thinking about that Mazoku anyway? But just thinking about him sent   
strange feelings through her.  
  
"Heeellloooo? Filia? You still there?"  
"Huh?" Filia blinked back to reality only to find Amelia in her face. "Oh, hi Amelia."  
Amelia smiled. ^^ "We meet again Filia-san! How are you doing?"  
"Fine, thanks. And you?"  
Amelia sweatdropped. She pointed back to Lina, who was still pigging out and Gourry, who   
was still majorly burnt. "I think Lina wants a new villain to face. She's tired of the same ol'   
bandits."  
  
The flash of darkness again. Filia was getting very uncomfortable. "Ummm...Amelia, I'm   
sorry I can't stay. Maybe you can visit me. I'm worried Val's going to blow something up if I   
don't hurry back to my place." Filia gave Amelia the directions and nearly flew out of there.  
  
Amelia stared. "That's funny...I wonder what's really wrong..."  
  
Xelloss stood hidden in a tree, purple eyes glaring out at the life. He watched Filia   
run to her cottage. This feeling. What was it? It wasn't like anything he's ever felt before.   
Damn. Am I getting mushy? I can't let this happen...especially to the one I'm supposed to   
kill. He sighed. Killing her would be easy. He wouldn't even need to lift a finger. So why was   
he so nervous?  
  
The demon fingered his staff. Just one zap. She was out in the open. Just one zap. It   
would be so quick. ARG!! I CAN'T DO IT!!!  
  
He casted one last glare at Filia and disappeared. Words left his lips before he faded.  
  
"So we meet again Filia."  



	2. The Meaning of Love

Chapter Two

The Meaning of Love

__

AN: O.O; I think I'm getting the hang of this html thing...

Filia lifted her head slowly from the pillow on which she was lying on. _I must have fallen asleep on the couch._ It was an hour past dusk and baby Val was asleep upstairs. She got up, stretched and started a fire in the fireplace. She was about to sit down, when it happened again. That dark feeling.

Filia spun around to face thin air. "Who's there?"

In the shadows, Xelloss watched the golden dragon priestess. This feeling. _What is it? What is keeping me from killing her? Damn, have I been hanging around humans for too long? Am I getting mushy?_

The golden dragon reached for her mace.

Suddenly, she heard a cough in the shadows. She turned around with the mace raised. Out stepped a man with purple hair and amethyst eyes.

Filia narrowed her eyes. "Xelloss. I should have known it was you. What are you doing..." She couldn't continue. Xelloss was suddenly standing right in front of her. So close, she feel his breathing. "Baka. What are you doing?" Her fingers tightened around the mace as she looked into his eyes.

Their eyes met and for a split second, everything in the world was still. Silent.

Finally, Filia looked away. "What do you want Mazoku?"

Xelloss smirked. "Aren't you going to swing that mace like you would usually do?"

Filia felt her temper rise. She glared at him in the eyes...and softened for some reason. It was that feeling. That feeling held her back once again.

Xelloss began to pace back and forth. "Filia..."

"What?"

"I have this problem..." Xelloss tried to sound like his usually cheerful self...but it just wasn't happening...what was happening to him?!

Now it was Filia's turn to smirk. "Problem eh? Don't you always have" Before she could finish, Xelloss grabbed her by her arms and turned her to face him. Real close.

He started to speak, in a harsh, low voice. "Tell me Filia. This feeling."

Filia blinked. "What feeling?"

"I don't know how to describe it. It's like, it attacks your heart whenever you look at...that person. That special person. It makes you want to protect that person...and to...to...be with that person..."

Filia stared at Xelloss. Was it possible? Was it possible that this demon could feel... "Love, Xelloss. What you feel is love."

Xel gave her a blank look. "What's love?"

"Love is what you just described. When you want to be with that person, you want him to hold you, to comfort you, so that he'll be with you forever and..." Filia stopped. She looked back up into Xelloss's eyes. Love. That feeling.

"Filia," Xel began,"..._love_...is that what you call it? So now I know."

"Know what?"

He lowered his head so that she couldn't see his eyes. "I love you Filia."

Silence again.

That very moment, reality came crashing down on the golden dragon. She was in shock. For two reasons. One, because Xelloss loved her. Two...

"Xelloss? Look at me."

The demon slowly lifted his head. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"What is it," Xelloss asked in a quiet tone.

"I feel it too. I love you too."

If the moment had not been so tense, Filia thought that she could break out laughing at the look on the Mazoku's face.

The pain slowly cleared from his eyes. Xel placed a hand under Filia's chin to lift her face upwards. Their lips met in a soft, sweet, but passionate kiss.

The world left them for a moment.

Finally, the curse of the present brought them back. Xelloss pulled away.

"Kuso, kuso," He muttered under his breath.

Filia touched her lips lightly. She just kissed a demon. And she felt...felt...pretty good actually. The golden dragon looked at Xelloss.

"What's wrong?"

The demon made a sharp turn to face Filia. She nearly gasped. That tenderness and love wasn't in his eyes anymore. Instead, hatred and anger replaced it.

"Wha-at's wrong," Filia asked again, fear creeping into her voice.

"Kisama Filia," Xelloss snarled. He picked up his staff and pointed it to her. "I should have never let this happen! I can't love you! It's impossible!"

Filia turned pale in shock. "Why?"

"Damn it! I have to kill you!"

The flames in the fire slowly flickered out.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter Three

Betrayal

AN: Prepare to get depressed. Not a happy ending. Sorry.

"So it had to end this way," Filia said bitterly. "I always thought that you were going to kill me sooner or later. I just never expected"

"I didn't either." Xelloss's voice was somewhat less harsh.

"So are you just going to blow me up right now?"

"Aren't you going to put up a fight?"

In the moonlight, Xelloss could see the outline of Filia's figure and part of her face. Her eyes were on fire.

"No Xelloss. I'm not going to fight you. II can't"

A thud was heard as she kicked her mace away.

"Filia-chan," Xelloss whispered. "There is another way." He teleported himself in front of her. 

Filia close her eyes as she felt Xelloss's arms close around her. She'd never understand how she could fall in love with a killer of the golden dragons. She hugged him back as she rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time, she realized how good it felt to be loved.

"Another way Xelloss?"

"Yes. I can betray my master."

Filia almost fell. She pulled away and stared at him in amazement. "What," she said more than asked.

"I know that it was thought to be impossible. Mazoku are completely loyal to their master. I mean, my master created me. But then again, its been thought impossible for a demon to love."

Filia closed her eyes as she moved back into Xelloss's arms. "But won't you be-"

Xelloss wouldn't allow her to finished. Instead, he kissed her again to silence her. 

Breathless.

He backed away, moonlight reflecting off his amethyst eyes. He reached into his cloak for something. He pulled out a black jewel and placed it in Filia's hands.

"Filia, this jewel contains some of my life energy. As long as I'm alive, it'll stay whole."

Filia closed her hand around the jewel. "And if it cracks?"

There was no answer. 

Xelloss was gone.

"XELLOSS?!?!" Tears slid down her face. Her hands tightened around the jewel. "No, he'll be back. He has to come back."

~

Zelas was very unpleased to say the least. She saw everything. Heard everything. That fool! Doesn't he realize that he doesn't stand a chance??!

Xelloss appeared, looking way too calm. "Master"

Zelas was so angry, she could spit on him. "F*ck you Xelloss."

Xelloss blinked.

"Baka, I saw everything, heard everything. You think I'm blind? I always suspected you had feelings for that golden dragon!"

Suddenly, Zelas was very close to Xelloss, fingers tightening at his throat. "And now do you know why I ordered the assassination of that golden dragon?"

"Cause you were jealous?"

Zelas slammed Xelloss into the back wall. "Don't play games with me! I knew this would happen!"

Xelloss felt a shocking pain go up this back. If a normal mortal did that, he wouldn't have felt anythingbut this was Zelas. Far from normal. Far from a regular mortal.

Zelas walked up to him. "Pitiful. You are far more powerful than any general or priest." She held up her hand and formed a small, yet very effective fireball in her hand.

~

The jewel jumped in Filia's hand.

_ Nohe's hurtI have to help him_

She knelt down and began to pray, with the jewel clasped between her hands.

~

Xelloss screamed as the blast hit him. He expected sudden deathbut then something happened. 

Zelas widened her eyes. Xelloss had a golden aura around him. And the blast that was supposed to kill him only hurt him.

Xelloss was weak from pain. Yet, the gold power was comforting him. Healing him. _No, Filia, don't waste your energy like this_

Zelas narrowed her eyes. "That dragon, Filia, is helping you isn't she?"

Xelloss glared at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "You'll kill her after killing me right?"

"No really."

Xelloss got up. _I'm sorry Filia, I have to do this. _He closed his eyes as he gathered all his life energy and the power Filia had granted him.

The Beastmaster's eyes widened. "What"

_ Goodbye my Filia._ His eyes snapped open and glared at the Beast Master one last time. "Zelas, I won't let you hurt her!" With that, he let out a powerful blast that killed him and the Beast Master at the same time.

~

Filia felt the ground shake. The jewel snapped in her hand.

"Nothis is not happening"

Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

"Nocome backXELLOSS!!! COME BACK!!"

She flung the remains of the jewel on the floor and sobbed like hell.

"My god, Xellosswhy did you do that?"

Upstairs, she heard Val wake up and start crying. But she was too weak from crying to get up.

Suddenly, the window flew open and a voice could be heard.

_ Goodbye my Filia._

"Goodbye Xelloss."

~

maybe a sequel? But I'll have no idea what to put in it


End file.
